1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates broadly to surgical devices and methods for the internal fixation of fractured bones, and more particularly, to a system and method for fixation of a fractured coronoid process of the proximal ulna.
2. Description of the Background
Coronoid fractures of the proximal ulna may be associated with elbow instability. In certain cases surgical management of coronoid fractures may be indicated. The coronoid process of the ulna can be fractured when the human elbow experiences significant trauma. If there is associated ligamentous injury about the elbow, the joint will often become unstable and result in dislocation or subluxation. In this situation surgical fixation of coronoid fractures is necessary to stabilize the elbow. Because of the small fragment size of the coronoid and its location deep to the soft tissues in the anterior aspect of the elbow, standard methods of fracture fixation are challenging.